Forgiveness in Flame
by korrasami-is-canon
Summary: Set immediately after the end of The Last Stand, this Korrasami fic explores the idea that the opening of the third spirit portal caused changes in bending around the world just as the events of Harmonic Convergence did. Namely, if Asami gained firebending. Given her painful connection to the element, Korra will need to exercise her newfound compassion to help Asami cope.


Chapter One: A New Realm

Korra's heart felt so light that the supply-packed bag on her back felt weightless. Her grip tightened on Asami's hand as she gazed intensely into the emerald eyes, taking note of how soft Asami's skin was. Asami could only notice how very crystalline blue Korra's irises were in the dancing golden light of the spirit portal, like a sapphire dawn.

The portal deposited them in an unfamiliar valley with grass greener than anything that could be found in the natural world, peppered with glittering violet flowers. Korra dropped Asami's hand and plucked the nearest blossom. Red and gold shimmering dust rained down from its petals.

Korra turned back to Asami, who was trying to hide her disappointment at their temporary lack of physical contact. "Welcome to the Spirit World, Asami." Korra gave a grandiose sweep of her arms and presented the flower to Asami, who blushed furiously and accepted it. Korra gave a small shake of her head, took the glittering bloom, and tucked it behind Asami's ear. The most powerful bender in the world took Asami's hands in hers once more and tried to pretend she couldn't feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

"Thanks." The industrialist hesitated, for she wasn't the most skilled when it came to social matters. Her looks may cause one to assume her practiced in romantic situations, but truth be told, Asami had always been more comfortable with fixing machinery than flirting. "It's so beautiful." It had taken all her willpower to praise the appearance of the environment instead of the girl standing before her.

Korra was a bit more straightforward. "The land isn't the only pretty thing around." The two were separated by a scarce few inches of balmy air, which was closed fairly quickly in a tight embrace. Korra felt herself grinning rather stupidly as she buried her face in Asami's shoulder.

The hug was broken by Korra's sudden thought. "Uh, 'Sami?" she said tentatively, her voice muffled by Asami's ponytail.

"Yeah, Korra?"

"It may get dark soon. Shouldn't we, you know, make camp or something?" With a nod, Asami reluctantly disentangled herself from Korra's grip. Her cheeks were red as Mako's old scarf, though neither girl thought of the comparison (both minds had drifted far from their ex, although they certainly still resided in the romantic realm).

Hands clasped, they trekked through the lush valley to a stand of trees populated by dragonfly bunny spirits. Korra bent a large earth tent and the two unpacked.

"Maybe one day we'll run into Iroh," Korra said. "I'd like to see him again." She gave an involuntary shudder and quelled the chill raising bumps on her arms with a brief flame that flashed across her mocha skin. The firebender, ever concerned for her friend's (okay, maybe more than friend) comfort, looked at Asami to see if she was cold. Korra didn't want to damage any of the trees in the Spirit World, but she would harvest wood without hesitation to keep Asami warm.

Despite Korra's worry, this seemed unnecessary. "I've always wanted to meet him," Asami said nonchalantly, apparently unbothered by the wind. "I heard he made the best tea in Ba Sing Se."

"His tea _was_ pretty great," Korra agreed. "Do you want me to get a fire started?"

Asami shrugged, then shook her head. "Oddly enough, I feel just fine. Should we get some rest, then?"

"Okay," Korra said, and the girls rolled out their sleeping bags on the earth tent floor. Asami wriggled into the mouth of hers and turned to face Korra, who had done the same.

"I think this is going to be a nice vacation." Asami reached out one hand to Korra, affection burning deep in her chest, almost an ache, to be near the Avatar, to hold her close.

Korra placed her hand atop Asami's, and— "Ow!" Asami's skin was like bare flame on Korra's palm.

Korra's stunned shout startled Asami, and a miniscule plum-hued flame sparked in her cupped hand, reflecting in her widened green eyes.

Korra gaped. "Did you just… firebend?"


End file.
